Chewshoe's Log- Volume 1
by Chewshoe988
Summary: The story of Chewshoe's Log is about a treasure hunting Quilava, who's name is Chewshoe. When he gets trapped in some ruins, he finds not just treasure, but something extra.


5-19-2014

Relic Castle, Desert Resort, Unova

This sand is seemingly endless. Nothing with me, nobody around. No food, no water, no light sources but my flames. The ruins should be nearby.  
I'm about 50 feet deep in sand, and no treasure to be found. This ancient piece of construction goes down about 200 feet under the sand.  
I'm a quarter of the way down to the bottom. I'm starving, and I have no food on me. What was I thinking, not saving my berries for this expedition.  
The sand gets moister and softer the further down I go. There is water nearby. I don't care if it's very clean when I find where it is. I can purify it myself. I'd give anything for food and water. Something is moving underneath me. I can feel it. Whatever it is, I'm not far from it, that's for sure. Digging down deeper, the sand is getting drier, I'm getting further away from the water source. I hit something hard. Sandstone. I do my best to try and break it, because my tunnel is starting to collapse on me. I hear a thudding noise below me on the other side of the stone. I give my best effort to try and break the stone along with whatever is on the other side. The rock cracks below me. I hit it once more, and it breaks. I fall into a big room, seeming as if it's a corridor. I light my head flame just a tiny bit to get ideal lighting. I can't seem to figure out whether something was trying to help me through the ceiling, or not. The only things around me are sandstone columns. As much as I'd hate to do it, I have to go to sleep on an empty stomach.

5-20-2014

Relic Castle, Desert Resort, Unova

It's midnight now... I can tell. I'm too hungry to fall asleep. I need to find help fast. I race through 3 corridors before I see an entrance to another actual room. Looks well-lit. Might as well check it out. I don't think there is anyone here... It's just a well-lit room with a statue of a Pokemon in the back with a... berry basket? I approach the statue to see what Pokemon is being worshiped here. It's nothing I'm familiar with. I set my bag on the floor, and dig around in it. My paw is really starting to hurt. I quickly pull out my notebook, and flip through what I have about the Relic Castle. I find this: " An ancient Bug Pokemon from long past was once worshiped here, and was renowned as 'Guardian of the Sun'." It seems that this is the Guardian of the Sun from the time long past. I look at the statue once again. It seems to have gems encrusted into it. As I reach for the nearby berry basket, I hear a beautiful voice asking:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry if I'm invading your home. I didn't-"

"Nobody lives here anymore. This is just ancient ruins, now."

"Then... what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you are. I'm hunting for treasure. It seems you've found the Relic Statue."

"Oh, cool. My name's Chewshoe, by the way."

"My name's Ariana. It's nice to meet you."

She looks around for quite a while.

"Hey, Ariana, what Pokemon is this? I know it's renowned as Guardian of the Sun, but I can't seem to find out what it actually is."

"It's called Volcarona. They say it was the Guardian of the Sun, due to it's sun-shaped pattern in its wings."

She looks at me and pauses for a moment, then says:

"Oh, your paw is hurt. Lemme take care of that for you."

Ariana sets her bag down on the floor, and rummages through it. After quite a while, she finds her medical herbs and cloth. She crushes up the herbs and sets them on my front-left paw, then ties them down with the cloth.

"Hey, thanks!"

"No problem. Let's grab what artifacts we can, and get out of here. This place will collapse in on itself very soon."

She runs up to the statue and grabs half of the artifacts that were sitting right in front of me. 3 Rare Bones, an Odd Keystone, and a Relic Crown. I grab the other half: a Relic Vase, a Diamond-Studded Gold Ring, a Dusk Stone, a Helix Fossil, and a Topaz.

Ariana looks at me and says: "Which way did you come in from?"

"I fell in through the ceiling, but it's collapsed. There's no chance of getting back up that way."

I look around for a bit, trying to find an alternate route up to the surface.

"THERE! Up those stairs!"

"Good eye!"

We run as fast as we can to the stairs, and hurry upwards. Dead end.

"It's a dead end, we have to go back!"

As soon as I say that, our way back caves us in. Now, we're stuck in ancient ruins in the middle of nowhere desert. Great. Just great. I grab some firewood out of my bag, and I light it. It's getting late. The sandstone walls are cooling down. They're down to a temperature of about 45 degrees Fahrenheit. This sucks on ice. Again, back to sleeping on an empty stomach.

5-21-2014

Relic Castle, Desert Resort, Unova

It's morning now. I'm hungry. Well rested, but still hungry. Ariana's asleep, so I have to keep it down. The only thing I've been eating is pencils. I take off the eraser, snap them, remove the lead, and then I eat the wood. It hurts my teeth, but it helps keep me alive. They don't taste great at all, but at least I'm alive. From my knowledge, humans can go 3 months without food, 3 weeks without water, and 3 minutes without oxygen. A Quilava's case is different. We can only go 2 weeks without food, 1 week without water, and about 2 minutes without oxygen, or else we won't be able to ignite our flames, which would cause our bodies to majorly cool down, then we get very sick, and die. So yeah, I've been living on pencils, and as much as I'd hate to do it, I might have to eat meat. It's not because of a Quilava's diet, since we're actually omnivores. I just don't like meat is all, unless it's just the way my caretaker, Yuki, a shiny Absol had always cooked it. I start do dig some more. I break the sandstone wall to my right, and of course, a ton of sand just floods in, but does not fill our campsite. Lucky break. The bad news is, it woke Ariana up, and now she's grouchy. There's just one problem; I lost my hipbag (it's like a fanny pack, but it's turned to the side, and much bigger). I guess I'll just have to either find my bag, or dig with one paw, because I can't put my journal away. I start throwing sand off of the giant pile that nearly covered up our fire. Underneath all of it, I find my hipbag. There's another problem now; I accidentally threw all of the sand I dug through right on top of Ariana. This day just gets worse and worse as I go. As I work my way upward, Ariana decides to join me in my tunneling. Hours passed, and it feels like it's about noon. It's surely dark in the tunnel, so I light my head flame ever so slightly as I am aware that I have my journal right in front of me, and Ariana about 2 feet away from me to my right. I look at Ariana, whose eyes sparkle when she looks back at me. She blushes, and turns away, as if she... likes me... I KNEW IT!

"Ariana."

She turns, and looks at me.

"Yes, Chewshoe?"

"I have something for you."

She turns her head further towards me.

"Oh?"

I reach into my bag, and I pull out an emerald. Her big blue eyes sparkle at the gem's beauty.

"I love it! Chewshoe, I'm speechless, I can't thank you enough for this beautiful gem!"

"That's not all I have for you."

I take her by the claws, and get up real close... Then I kiss her. She blushes, her cheeks were very, very red.

"Chewshoe, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Ariana?"

She turns her head ever so slightly, blushes, then says:

"Chewshoe... I- I-... I love you."

"Then this only means one thing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I hesitate for a moment, then ask:

"We've only known each other for a few days, and, we've grown together so quickly. Through the thick and thin of this adventure; So I ask you, Will you be my girlfriend?"

She hesitates for a quick moment, and says:

"Yes. I love you to the end of the world and then some."

We hug for quite a while, and then kiss again.

"Let's get out of these ruins. Let's surface from deep underground, what do you say?"

"I would like that."

We get back to our tunneling, as a new couple. It feels like ages before the sand gets warmer. It seems as if we're going to surface anytime soon. Once I look up, I see something gray right above me.

"Hey, Ariana, I found something!"

"Ooh, what did you find?"

"It looks like the bottom of a Darmanitan statue. Let's surface, and ignore it."

We finally reach the surface. I let Ariana surface before I do. Surprisingly enough, there's no sandstorm today. It's getting late, so we head for the gate between Desert Resort and Route 4. Once there, we find somewhere comfy. I kiss Ariana once more, then start to sleep. Ariana looks at me, smiles, and goes to sleep.

5-22-2014

Route 4/Desert Resort Gate, Route 4/Desert Resort, Unova

It's morning. Again. We're still at the gate, but not on the bench that we were sleeping on. We're under the desk in the gate. When I lift my head up, I hit it on the shelf above me.

"Ow!"

As soon as that happens, the nice lady in blue looks below the desk, and says:

"Good morning, Quilava! How is your friend?"

"She's fine, I think. My name's Chewshoe, by the way."

"Hehe, that's a funny name. Are you hungry, Chewshoe?"

"Yes, thank you, I'd like some berries. Can you tell me why we're under the desk, and not on the bench we were sleeping on?"

"I moved you here, because you two looked uncomfortable. I set you two on the blanket while you were curled up."

Ariana wakes up. She yawns, and stretches. I'm honestly really jealous of her. Someone got herself a good night's sleep, haha. I turn to her, and say:

"Good morning, Ariana."

"*yawns* Good morning, Chewshoe."

Stroking the Sandslash's spines, I tell Ariana that the nice lady in blue is coming with breakfast, then I notice that something is missing. This isn't right.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my bag."

"It's right next to you."

"Oh."

I grab my bag, drag it towards me, and start fiddling with the strap, laying my head on Ariana's belly. She starts to stroke my cream-colored chest with her claws. It kinda tickles.

"Your fur is soft."

I sit up, and start petting Ariana's back.

"Your fur is pretty soft as well."

I put my paw around Ariana, and pull her closer to me. She blushes, and turns her head away, but her eyes are looking at me. The lady comes back with a big bowl of fruit.

"Here you go. Enjoy!"

She sees Ariana, and says:

"Aww, you're so cute! What's your name?"

"Thanks! My name's Ariana, by the way. Thanks for the fruit!"

"Yeah! I REALLY appreciate it!"

"Hehe. You're welcome! Eat up as much as you can!"

"Thanks! We will!"

We eat our breakfast. The fruits were perfect. Fresh, ripe, and juicy. Within 30 minutes, we empty the bowl, and our stomachs are filled. I feel very, very, nourished. My eye color changes from a hungry orange to a happy purple. Ariana seems to see it, because she has the look of amazement on her face.

"What? Do I have some berry peel on my face?"

"No..."

"Then what's up?"

"Your eyes."

"What about my eyes?"

"They... change color."

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it cool? My eye color changes based on emotion and health!"

"What? That's awesome! I've never met anyone like that!"

"I'll tell you about it when we get to Nimbasa City. Come on, let's go!"

"Hold on, I need to grab my stuff."

I put on my hipbag, and say:

"We're leaving! Thanks for everything!"

"Bye! Take care!"

"Will do!"

"Bye! Thanks for the berries!"

"You two have fun!"

Ariana gets her bag, and we leave. At Route 4, the pavement is hot on our paws. The green hedges line the roads and buildings with a feeling of life. A Spring morning in the suburban desert is pretty nice. Fresh clean air, a soft breeze blows against us, Ariana's spines move in the wind. It's a beautiful day today. I think I'll put my journal away for today. It's times like these where I don't need to worry about writing about my day. Especially when it's just spending quality time with Ariana.

5-23-2014

Nimbasa City, Unova

Having spent the day with Ariana rather than writing about my day while spending it with her, Ariana and I have grown even closer yesterday as a couple. We sure did get a lot of attention, though. We watched games at the Small Court and the Big Stadium, we watched a performance at the musical, which they had us perform in for a little bit, we rode the Nimbasa roller coasters, and we rode the Ferris Wheel at night. It's much better at night, than it is during the daytime. The city's much prettier with all the lights. Now, we're headed to Castelia City, to ride the Royal Unova. Honestly, I can't believe I managed to get the tickets before they were sold out! We pass through the now lively Route 4, and this huge bird Pokemon flew above us. A big red bird Pokemon that looked like an eagle is what it was. I could easily make out what it was when it landed right in front of us. It was a Braviary. It looked so curious as to who we are, because it bowed its head down to us. Ariana and I ran right over, and pet it. I guess it didn't like being pet on the head very much, because it immediately flew away. It was still really cool to see, though. We go through the gate between Route 4 and Castelia, and we end up in a huge crowd. It takes us quite a while to get out of that crowd and at the fountain. I run over to the fountain, and start to drink the fresh clean water out of it.

"Chewshoe, why didn't you just say you were thirsty?"

I reply with a mouth full of water:

"Hm?"

"Hehe, I got drinks for days in my bag! I got a lot of money off of those Rare Bones I picked up at Relic Castle."

I swallow the water, then laugh. I reply to her:

"No thanks. I'm filled up on fountain water right at the moment, haha. Seriously, though, we have to catch the ship before it leaves."

I start to run towards the piers as fast as I can, Ariana easily catches up to me. I knew she was fast, but she's not THAT fast to outrun me! I get on all fours, and take off. Not able to see where I'm going because of all the people, I hit the Casteliacone stand. It didn't hurt too much. Not nearly as bad as falling through the ceiling. I turn to my left, and start running towards the pier again, but by the time I get there, I see Ariana waiting for me at the Royal Unova's dock.

"What took you so long?" she playfully asks me.

"I hit the Casteliacone stand. Literally. I ran right into it."

"Okay, let's go scan our tickets! The boat will leave any minute now!"

We scan our tickets, and make it on board. Right when they call that the boat will be leaving on the PA system, I see a kid wearing a black shirt, a Quilava hat, black shoes, and torn jeans run to the man at the pier, then he slips and falls on his rear.

"Hold the boat. I got my ticket."

He managed to get his ticket scanned right before the boat leaves. Thank Arceus that luck was on his side, otherwise, I would have felt really bad about him missing his ship. The sea wind feels nice on my fur. Soon after the boat leaves, the kid we saw earlier arrives on the deck of the ship. He sees us, then walks right to us.

"A Quilava!"

As soon as he says that, he runs right to us, and he starts to pet me.

"Aaww, you're so cute! I just wanna take you home with me!"

He then sees Ariana, giggling at him petting me.

"Do you two happen to be friends?"

"I think you shot a little to short there."

"You can talk? Now you're even more awesome!"

"Yeah, we can both talk."

"And we're more than just friends."

"Ooohhh, I see what's going on."

I look at him, and decide to look at his shirt. It has a logo on it, and it says: Aperture Laboratories. In white.

"Well, it's good to meet you both! My name's Bryce!"

"My name's Ariana! It's nice to meet you, Bryce!"

"Name's Chewshoe. It's a pleasure."

"Chewshoe- that's a weird coincidence!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It's just that I found it really cool that you have the same name as most of my accounts on the internet."

Bryce then picks us up, then carries us to his cabin. We weren't assigned any cabin, so he offered to let us stay in his for the cruise, since we're all going to the same place. We accept his kind offer, and we enjoy the cruise.


End file.
